With the popularity of wireless communication technology, more and more wireless smart devices, such as routers, smart phones, Wi-Fi sockets and so on are gradually used in houses. Typically, a house has a plurality of rooms with wireless smart devices in each room, such as a router in the living room, a Wi-Fi socket in the bedroom, and so on. The wireless smart devices in different room can send wireless messages to communicate with each other. In addition, a wireless smart device may periodically broadcast a wireless message. Therefore, each room may be filled with a large number of wireless messages. Some wireless smart devices are fixedly arranged in the room, such as a router, and some wireless smart devices may be movable into each room or movable between several rooms at any time, such as smart phones.